Use Your Senses
by BoyfriendDenim
Summary: Jake goes into heat and everyone feels its affects. Especially Neytiri. Jake/Neytiri WIP Lemon?
1. Faheu

**This is set after the movie except Jake hasn't chosen a mate, nor has Neytiri.**

**Faheu translates into "smell"…You'll see why ;)**

**You'll be able to tell when it's Neytiri's thoughts because I used wiki to translate some of the creatures (nerdy, I know)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOO MUCH HELP**

**CHAPTER 1: FAHEU**

Wild sounds erupted from the heavy exotic bush. Strangely the crazed sounds nantang packs and Lenay'ga created a soft lullaby for sat by the river's flowing water watching the clear liquid make its way over the smooth purple and brown rocks beneath the surface.

Had it really been a year since the Omaticaya Clan had rebuilt and found a new, much smaller Hometree? A year since they were attack by the Dreamwalkers? A year since her father had been murdered? Her heart fluttered painfully with sorrow.

Her mind drifted off again thinking of that awful day. So much fire and killing, too much unneeded killing. The image of her battered, war torn father plagued her thoughts. Never in her life had she ever heard her father's voice so broken…

A painful clench in her chest made her large green eyes water. _NO_, she scolded herself sharply,_ no more sad tears_. She was not going to allow herself to shed tears of weakness and fear. That would not bring her any comfort.

Neytiri thought of something else to get her mind off of the pain…The forest…The creatures in it…Her Ikran…The first time we took Jake out to find his own banshee…Jake…

He had grown from the silly, ignorant child to an admirable leader to all of us in the clan. _Very admirable indeed!, _Neytiri thought bitterly. Jake was now getting the attention from all of the young, beautiful females. They showered him with presents, songs, and coy smiles in efforts to catch his attention._ Ugh, if someone were to hear such thoughts they would think of me as a jealous youngling upset because the other girls draped themselves over the cutest warrior._

She touched the water with her slender cobalt fingers. The rush of coolness tingled up her arm and pickled her thick skin. Why would he ever want a female so thick skinned and rough? All the other girls took time to pamper themselves with sweet smelling oils and flower adorned hair. Far more feminine than she would ever be…

Her lean body jolted in surprised as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulder. Neytiri twisted her body to see the predator that had been stalking her with a hiss.

"Hey, hey woah there girl!" Jake's smooth deep voice chuckled. I instantly relaxed and sighed in relief. The pounding in her chest slowed when she looked at his face. It was not often she let her guard now in the forrest as such.

"Jake, you frightened me. Never sneak up on me like that again!" Neytiri scolded. It came out harsher than she intended but Jake never seemed to take offense to her tone.

"Had I had known you get scared so easily I wouldn't try so hard," he smiled playfully at me. I smiled hopefully back at him. A funny feeling pooled in her stomach and her breath seemed to catch her her throat. _Stop it Neytiri! He acts like this with everyone! We're friends._

He crouched down beside her frame by the river. "So what's on your mind? I don't think I've seen you so spaced out before."

She was about to answer but she was interrupted by a power smell. It was very earthy and purely masculine. The scent alone made her dizzy with a new and unfamiliar feeling.

Jake watched Neytiri intently when she did not immediately reply. Her large eyes dilated and her breaths were much heavier. Concerned he placed a gentle hand on her forearm, "Neytiri, are you unwell?"

It felt like fire when his large hand touched her skin; a fire that seemed to spread deep into her belly. "I-I-uhh-um, I mean, yes. I mean, no! Yes, I am well." _Since when had I become a stuttering idiot? Since when did Jake make me feeling like this?_

He gave me a stern look. His full blue lips pursed into a thin frown. _Am I that obvious?_, she thought as she sharp teeth nibbled on her lip nervously.

Neytiri fixed her attention back to the water. The arm Jake clutched moved to cradle her head on her knees while flicking a pebble into the water. She had always been so strong willed and never nervous. What was wrong with her? She was around him all the time. He was even her little shadow for the first few years they were together.

"I want to keep picking at that pretty little head but I know you'll probably give me another slap to the ear again," Jake said in good humor. He must have sensed her sudden anxiousness and was trying to lighten the mood the only way he knew how.

I smiled back at him, "You know it." _Oh my…_She should not have looked back at him because she felt herself swoon again. That's when she noticed something different about Jake's appearance.

His skin was much darker than usual. The stripes crossing his skin were also darker, almost a deep navy color. His body seemed strangely different too. It looked like he was much larger than before. His once lean muscles were now bulkier. Her eyes traveled down his darker body. His broad sculpted shoulder, built arms. Drool pooled in her mouth as her eyes took in more of his body. Had he gained another set of abdominals? His strong legs were even more muscular in his position. That intoxicating scent hit me in tenfold. My mouth felt suddenly dry and my head felt dizzy again.

"Earth to Neytiri? Wait uhm…I guess I should say Pandora to Neytiri."

His voiced snapped my attention back to his eyes. Those lips she had been staring at were quirked in a cocky smile. The smirk said everything. _Shit! He caught me oogling him!_

Neytiri felt herself panic and quickly came up with an excuse, "I am needed elsewhere. I will..see you later..I guess" Neytiri stumbled stupidly. Her long body quickly stood up and practically ran away. Leaving a stumped Jake by the river in her trail.

* * *

Neytiri walked right past the younglings playing stick games and elders smoking their pipes. Her thoughts were stuck on the smell that came off of Jake. The scent was like nothing she had ever smelled before. And her body's reaction was even more alien to her.

"Neytiri, my child, come here!" Her mother's stern voice snapped Neytiri out of her daydreaming. The red beads of her traditional necklace gleamed in the sunlight. Neytiri admired her mother's strength with the loss of her mate and loss of her home. Her mother always told her "_Terrible things happen and we, the people, will cry. But we comfort ourselves knowing Eywa is in control."_

Mo'at did not need to ask what was bothering her daughter. The signs of arousal were obvious. Her beautiful eyes were dark, her lips were full with blood, and the glowing spots on her skin were bright in the daylight. The Tsahik knew exactly who caused the sudden heat wave amoung the village.

Neytiri obeyed her mother and stood before her, "Yes sa'nok?" The older Na'vi began walking to the home tree see looked back to see Neytiri was not following. _Obviously her mind is flogged with some male_, Mo'at though. "Come, come!" She beckoned Neytiri. Jake would joked how similar the two were when it came to giving directions and bossing people around at times. Neytiri quickly hurried to her mother.

"My child, you have grown so pretty," Mo'at played her a lock of her daughter's hair affectionately as the two tall creatures walked down a forest path. "I cannot believe how fast you have grown. Such a strong member of the clan. I am proud of you." Neytiri's heart swelled with love hearing her mother's words, "Thank you, sa'nok. I am honored."

"Have you considered anyone as your mate yet?" Mo'at asked directly. Neytiri felt a pang of guilt knowing her mother's disapproval. She had rejected Tsu'Tey. Now that he has dead Neytiri had shown little interest in the mates her mother had chosen for her."Well, no, I have not found a mate." Neytiri replied. "Have you felt anything strange latey?" Her mother persisted.

Knowing the disrespect she would put on her mother by lying Neytiri spoke, "Yes, I have actually. I…I do not know why though." She felt suddenly awkward talking about this. The soothing touch of her mother's hand on her cheek instantly calmed her.

"And did you happen to get these feelings around a male?"

"I-uh-I…," Neytiri did not know what to say to save herself the embarrassment, "Yes…" she said reluctantly. Neytiri never really looked much into her emotions, especially ones involving the matter of love. _Love? It is not love. It cannot be love._

"Do not fret, my child. It is completely natural for you to feel this way. Though, if you were to listen to me you would already be mated and not experiences such…feelings," Neytiri listened to her mother but did not process it. She always hounded her about finding a suitable mate.

Soon they found themselves back at the home tree where Mo'at had called Neytiri. The sound of younglings laughing and the distinct sound of playful hisses came from a clearing where they would play stick ball.

A group of about eight males were roughing each other up with their sticks. None of them could be much older than a teenager. Neytiri's eyes caught the larger male engaging in the game with them. Jake was laughing and tossing the ball to his teammates and running alongside the smaller boys.

A power gush of emotion blew through Neytiri and she felt herself become ill. She let out a sigh and continued to stare at Jake from the corner of her eye.

Mo'at catch her daughter's behavior and followed her obvious gaze. She gasped at the sight of Jakesully and knew immediately what was causing the strange behavior of her daughter and many other females in the clan. Darkened skin, larger build, sharpened teeth, brightened spects of his skin…not to mention the strong scent he gave off.

"Oh my. It seems that Jakesully has gone into heat."

**END OF CHAPTER 1: FAHEU**

**I need some encouragement and suggestions to continue writing! Reviews would be great because I really am just winging this story.**

**Is Neytiri too OCC?**

**Too much description && babbling?**

**Should Mo'at accept/reject Neytiri's attraction to Jakesully?**

**I won't be able to write much because I'm going back to school again so I won't be updating as fast as I want…I was thinking maybe of getting a beta to help with my thinking and time management.**

**For the next chapter I'll get some of Jake's POV but I don't think that'll be enough for an entire chapter…Suggestions? (Because I have no real conflict or any real storyline)**


	2. Ong

**Thanks for all the help :) I thought it would be a stretch to say it was an AU story just because Jake & Neytiri weren't mated but now we're clearing it up…IT'S A TAD BIT AU ;)**

**I think I've come up with a good reason for Neytiri's OOC insecurities: The war is over and there are no more Dreamwalkers so she does not have to be such a tough warrior. Plus the poor girl watched her father die in her arms. I doubt that wouldn't cut deep, even for an alien. **

**Funny enough, Rachel B, I had already written all of your suggestion before you even replied! Lol We must have to same plans for this story.**

**For more details on this story check out my blog on my profile.**

**Everyone's reviews really help 3**

'**Ong means Blossom/Unfold. I felt like Jake & Neytiri's feelings are unfolding.**

**CHAPTER 2: 'ONG**

Neytiri continued to watch Jake as he ran across the dirt with his rough feet. It was rare to ever actually _see_ someone go into heat. Mo'at always paired the younglings with their future mates before it had a physical effect on the body.

Neytiri herself had been paired with Tsu'Tey before she even had a true understanding of the term "mated".

Flashback: Neytiri's Childhood

The other female younglings chased the playful whipped their tails at their to-be-mates. The small males would join in and began to bond with their girls, after all, in a few years they would be with each other for life.

Watching them hold hands and affectionately engage in innocent touching Neytiri went to the male her mother had committed her to, Tsu'Tey. She found in the colorful forest by himself. He was practicing his aim with his bow and arrow. A silent arrow shot into the trees and pierced a leaf with deadly accuracy.

"Tsu'Tey!" The young Neytiri called. He turned around with a stern look on his face, as he always did. "Neytiri," he greeted. He always acted much older than the other males his age.

Neytiri ran up to him and took a lean blue hand into hers. "Come play with us, we're about to play stick ball." Her tail waved in a flirty way like she had seen the other girls do.

"I don't have to time play. I have to train," Tsu'Tey stated with a frown. He snapped his hand from Neytiri's to grip another arrow. Her tailed stopped swaying and she pulled her ears back. All he ever wanted to do was train. Would he be this cold when they were mated?

From that day Neytiri knew better than to try and flirt with Tsu'Tey's serious demeanor.

She secretly long he would hold her hand or kiss her sweetly like the other mates would because she felt like she was missing out on something.

* * *

Jake's POV

Jake gave the females around him a genuine smile. He could have sworn he heard them all sigh in unison. Weird, he never got this kind of attention on Earth. Not many human girls were into the wheelchair look.

A pretty Na'vi with dozens of eight petal pink flowers in her hair named Iria step forward from the group of females that had surrounded him.

"This is a gift for you, Jakesully. I made it myself," her gentle voice sang. It was so soft that he could hardly hear her. Funny how whenever Neytiri spoke that whole room knew she was speaking. Iria placed a hand crafted hair ornament in his hand. She had really out done herself. It was a long yellow stripe of leather with many colorful shell beads and even brighter feathers.

"Thanks, Iria," Jake laughed, "Had I known I would've gotten you something." It was a lie. He didn't know her that well. She had tried to talk to him a handful of times but he had always been busy hunting with Neytiri, trading with surrounding clans, or trying to butter up Mo'at.

"Would you give me the honor to put it on you?" Her small smile was anything but innocent. But he was still the outcast of the Omaticaya clan because he was still new to their ways, leader or not, and knew that pushing her away would be a huge insult. So he agreed.

As Iria took the hair ornament from his hand he felt a strange sensation on his leg. As Iria closed in on him the sensation climbed up his leg. Jake look down to see Iria's blue tail tickling up his leg as it drew closer to his male bits.

Jake rolled his eyes. The girl was NOT helping him right now. The thoughts of mating, food, and fighting plagued his mind for days now. His body went through so changes too.

Jake felt that he had gained at least ten pounds of muscle. He consumed almost twice the food that he normally did. He wanted to rough up the guys during their games. And he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering…

_Fuck! It was like he was a hormonal human teenager all over again!_

"Uhh…Iria..Could you not do that?"

"What do you speak of, Jakesully?" She had secured the hair décor long ago and now busied herself with playing with a lock of his black hair. Why was she so difficult?

"Your, uhh, tail. It's tickling me," Jake said dumbly. Iria giggled and flicked her tail again.

"Ahem!"

Iria detached herself from Jake and they both turned to see Mo'at walking towards the two.

"Iria, you bring shame upon yourself. Have no respect for your mate Golinu?" Mo'at snapped at the pretty Na'vi.

"He is not yet my mate," Iria piped up, but she knew better than to back talk the Tsahik.

Mo'at clicked her tongue and shooed her away like a youngling. Jake caught Iria look back over her shoulder as she parted, swinging her hips seductively.

"Jakesully, come with me," Mo'at commanded Jake. He was used to the females bossing him around; particularly Mo'at and Neytiri.

"Thanks for saving me back there. It was getting a bit..awkward," he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He had been caught in an indecent position with a female with a mate waiting for her elsewhere. Mo'at made a disapproving sound that reminded him of a grunt.

As the pair walked down a path Jake the colorful plants. The hue of blues, purples, greens, and pinks were so brightly colored that their color seemed to stain the black dirt below them. Mo'at and Jake walk by a large patch of Loreyu. Jake reached for the spiral peach plant and smiled as it retracted with a pop. God he stll loved doing that.

"Jake, how are you feeling" Mo'at broke the silence. Jake turned for the flora to look at Mo'at puzzled. "I am well, in fact, I think I'm becoming stronger," he answered. It was true. He hadn't experienced such strength and energy since he was transferred to his Avatar. The only problem was the temper he was experiencing was through the roof. Jake didn't realize that he had drifted off into his thoughts until Mo'at spoke.

"No feelings of…need?" She pressed on. Jake turned his gaze to the older Na'vi. She was easily the most intelligent Na'vi in the clan with her experience and connection with Ewya.

If he could blush, he would. He was never really comfortable talking about his physical needs with the older female. It was like talking to your mom about your wet dreams. Jake opened his mouth to speak.

"Do not lie to me, child," Mo'at interrupted before the words even left his mouth. "I have seen your changes with my own eyes. Your body has become stronger, darker. I have also seen your frustration. But you are not the only Na'vi that is going through this…change"

Jake listened intently as she spoke. He told himself to always watch what he was doing when he was alone because now it was apparent that Mo'at watched him like a hawk.

"I thought this change that you speak of was because of my new power with the clan," Jake suggested. When animals on Earth became alpha of the pack they usually became more macho, which is exactly what he felt like.

"No, Jakesully, this is much more primal than the clan." The way she spoke reminded Jake of the creepy fortune teller with all-knowing news. "What you feel comes from here," She placed her long hand on his hard stomach. Jake watched her with wide eyes, hanging on her every word. "Your loins are begging for a mate."

If he could blush then he knew his face would be hot. Did this woman not know how embarrassing this was for him?!

"If you do not sate this lust your beast will take over your body and your mind," Mo'at moved the hand from his stomach to poke his forehead. "Your anger and need will become too much and you will hurt a loved one," Mo'at hissed.

"How do I stop this from happening?" Jake asked. He could not risk hurting anyone. It was his duty in life to protect this clan, not hurt it with his damned horomones.

"Find a female who is in your same position," Mo'at said it like it was simple. "How do I know if she wants it?" Jake felt stupid for asking but, in truth, he had no clue what a female Na'vi was like when she was aroused.

Mo'at turned away from him with a smile that made his stomach tighten. She obviously had something planned for him. "Follow."

They walked a short distanced when Mo'at place her hand in front of his chest to stop him from advancing.

Looking at their surroundings Jake saw the river flowing before them. It was a small clearing with colorful blue and purple water stones. The calls of the viperwolves and slingers were heard from the background. Upon looking at the clearing Jake saw a Na'vi crouching near the water.

He immediately knew it was Neytiri. He could not see her face from their position so he left his gaze follow the long black braids down her blue back. Her long queue traveled past her tiny waist. For some reason he could not take his eyes off of her long braid.

"Go to her," Mo'at said sweetly. Jake had never heard her voice so sweet. It were as if she spoke to him like he was her son.

Without thought Jake's feet took him closer to Neytiri's perch on the bank. His footsteps were unheard by the female. Even his own ears did not hear his weight transfer onto the dirt.

He longed to run his hand over her dark queue. But he controlled himself. The last thing he wanted was a bruise on his head. Instead he inched closer to her. A rush of hotness hit him with tenfold as he got closer to her body. In attempt to control his lust he decided to play with her.

Her muscles jumped under his fingers as he gripped her shoulders. She twisted around and hissed at him

"Hey, hey woah there girl!" He laughed, trying to ignore the heat.

She relaxed under his hands and sighed in relief. His mind began to drift wondering other ways he could get her body to relax and her lungs sigh. He felt smug; he was never able to sneak up on her like that before. She was always so in tuned with her surroundings but today it seemed her mind was elsewhere.

"Jake, you frightened me. Never sneak up on me like that again!" Neytiri scolded. He loved when she spoke to him like that. Her bossiness was one of her features that he favored that most.

"Had I had known you get scared so easily I wouldn't try so hard," he smiled playfully at her. He felt his heart flutter when she returned with a pretty smile. A funny feeling pooled in his stomach and his breath seemed to catch his throat. _Chill, Jake. It's not like you haven't talked with her before. _He looked in her eyes,_ Yeah but they was before I turned into a horny teenager again._

He crouched down beside her frame by the river. "So what's on your mind? I don't think I've seen you so spaced out before." He really wanted to know. If Mo'at was right about her daughter then this could relieve them both of the pressure in their bodies.

Jake watched Neytiri intently when she did not immediately reply. Her large eyes dilated and her breaths were much heavier. Concerned he placed a gentle hand on her forearm, "Neytiri, are you unwell?"

His stomach jumped with the contact and by the smell of Neytiri's body, she felt the shock too.

"I-I-uhh-um, I mean, yes. I mean, no! Yes, I am well." Neytiri's songful voice stammered. _Since when was she ever nervous? _Jake thought.

She was obviously lying. He frowned. Something was definitely bothering her. He was about to press her with more questions but when she slipped her pouty blue lip between her teeth his mind with blank. He couldn't take his eyes off of her nibbling.

Neytiri fixed her attention back to the water and pulled away from him.

"I want to keep picking at that pretty little head but I know you'll probably give me another slap to the ear again," Jake said in order to keep himself from biting her lip and pulling it into his mouth. If he didn't keep this conversation light then he would surely throw her over his shoulder like a human caveman.

She smiled prettily at him again, "You know it." Her cocky attitude only fueled his lust some more. His blood pumped harder and his blue skin pickled. He watched her eyes scan down his body. _Is she checking me out?_ Jake thought. Seeing her eyes dilated and her breathing more labored drove him deeper into insanity.

_Think of something, idiot!_

"Earth to Neytiri? Wait uhm…I guess I should say Pandora to Neytiri."_That's all you could come up with? Jesus fucking Chirst, no wonder you could never get a date in highschool,_ Jake mentally kicked himself.

"I am needed elsewhere. I will..see you later..I guess" Neytiri stumbled quickly stood up and practically ran away. Had he screwed up that bad?

"No wait, Ne--!" Jake stood up to follow Neytiri but as he took a step in her direction he fell into a sink hole of mud. The thick grey mud came up to his knees. As he tried to step out of the thick goo he lost his balance and landed on his face. He groaned in frustration.

Mo'at sauntered up to him and looked upon Jake's muddy face. She helped him get out of the sticky ground, "You really are a child. I do not think she knows what her body is telling her. I will go speak with her."

Jake made his way back to the Hometree to wash the mud from his body. Once he was clean a group of male younglings laughed at the mud spot he had missed on his forehead. Laughing he grabbed at the boys and ran after them for fun.

He still felt like a complete dork.

**END CHAPTER 2: 'ONG**

**Can you tell I just copied the last chapter & switched it to Jake's POC? lol**

**I didn't think I was going to finish this one so quick but I did. So all I can tell you is to look out for updates on fanfic or blogger.  
**

**REVIEW :))))  
**


	3. Suxt

Yes, I know….A month with no progress is terrible. I was ½ through Chapter 3 when I had to erase my computer memory. With that, exams, boyfriends, and college I find myself struggling to get some sleep; let alone time to write.

SOOO I beg for a beta writer! I want anyone for help with my schedule. BEGGING

[[[[BEFORE YOU READ! ! !]]]] I'm skipping a lot because I want to finish this. I was going to make this 6 chapter (get it? 6 senses) but I'm cutting it down to 3-4 so this chapter does skip a few months into the story. Don't chew me out for rushing things.

Thank you for all your reviews though. If it weren't for them I would abandon this story long ago.

Suxt = Join together. Couldn't find 'connect' so this was the next best thing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SUXT**

Neytiri waded in the water that came up to her thin waist. The purple waves caressed her striped skin and left a shiny residue. The mile high boulders around the pool created a secluded nursery for aquatic creatures and her restless emotions.

Her long fingers went to the long braids of her black hair. One by one her nimble finger unbraided each tendril. The crimped hair lay in a mass around her shoulders and face. Her face was relaxed in deep though as she stared mindlessly into the water.

What was happening to her? Where did the confident huntress go whenever she got near Jake?

Her brow furrowed as she thought about that flirty Iria. It made her mad when she had over heard that tart bragging about how Jake had cuddled up and asked her to mate with her. For some reason it didn't settle well with her when she thought about Jake mating. He may be an adult in his Na'vi body but he was still a child at mind. And Iria! Those lies she spread around the female population to stake him as hers! Did she not have an ounce of consideration for Jake or her mate?

"Ouch!" Neytiri gasped when she practically yanked her last braid out as she became lost in her thoughts. She looked down at her reflection.

She had never been vain like other females but as she looked at herself she couldn't help but wonder if her appearance had anything to do with Jake's lack of interest in her. Her gaze snapped to her reflection's eyes. Wait, did she want that kind of flirty attention from her sky walker?

The green eyes stared back at her. Enough, she reprimanded herself, you are brave, Neytiri. You should accept these feelings Eywa have infused her with around this male.

"Next time you see him, you shall tell him. Everything," She told her image.

A faint rustle of the gravel of the shore caught her attention. Her head snapped to see the source of the sound.

Low and behold Jake Sully was dropping his bow carefully onto the mossy log. Her heart beat rapidly in her throat when she looked at him.

He gave her an innocent smile. No matter how he tried, he always seemed childish to her. And she loved it.

"Guess I shouldn't have thought I could sneak up and surprise you, huh?" He offered her.

"No, you should not have. It's childish of you, Toruk Makto," Neytiri smiled when she felt her confidence bloom once again.

There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other. Their smiles grew when their eyes refused to disconnect. Neytiri wondered if Eywa made Jake's heart swell with happiness as they looked into each other. As she continued to stare for some reason she knew that he felt that pressure also.

Jake couldn't shake the feeling of the complete and utter loser-ness he felt all week. Mo'at was not helping his self esteem either. Everytime Jake tried to steal a glance to Neytiri he felt her mother's intent stare burn into his thick skull. It was almost as if she were drilling her thoughts into my brain, Jakesully, if you do not do something soon then I will. And I guarantee you, you will not like how I do it.

Luckily he knew of a nice secluded spot deep in the jungle where he could collect his thoughts and his courage with the constant nagging of Mo'at.

He made a bee-line to the oasis in the jungle with bow in hand.

"Ouch!"

His feet immediately stilled and his grip on his box flexed. The sound had come a few meters in front of him and was obviously female. He moved his large blue feet nimbly over the jungle floor. Over time his stealth had increased greatly.

What his eyes saw made him stop again and grip his bow but for a different reason.

It was obviously Neytiri, standing unclothed in the amnesty pool, her hair wild. Her lean back shined romantically in the pool's reflection.

He took a deep breath. C'mon Jake, you've been waiting for this kind of chance forever and you can't screw this up. With that thought he took a silent step onto the beach. His eyes were so transfixed on her back that he stumbled over the smooth pebbles. The sound made the huntress snap his head towards him. Talk about a deer caught in head lights.

He did the only thing he knew to do. Smile like an idiot.

"Guess I shouldn't have thought I could sneak up and surprise you, huh?"

"No, you should not have. It's childish of you, Toruk Makto."

"Oh good. I thought you would think it stalkerish of me to try to catch a peek ."

He just stared at her smile. He couldn't help but feel his lips raise into a warm grin.

God, she was breathtaking. Do I really have a chance at her?

After what left like only seconds he took a breath.

"Neytiri, I actually have somethi-"

"There is something I need to-"

They laughed as they spoke at the same time.

"Come, join me," Neytiri turned towards him. Her loose hair covering her flat chest and her body's glow patterns sparkling.

How could he say no? He let his strong legs carry him into the water to be near her. He could do this. They had been friends for what felt like forever now, maybe even closer than friends.

"Speak," Neytiri demanded. However, if didn't sound as bossy as he told she intended.

" Neytiri, you know my body does not feel...Normal," Jake stumbled.

What?

She raised up, placing her fingertips to his chest. They left wet marks on his dark patterns. Was he regretting leaving his human body to live in this world? Was this him telling her that he thought this chemistry between them was wrong? In her desperate string of thoughts her emotions turn angry with the insecurities she felt.

"This body is real," she raises her fingers and pressed them into his forehead, "This spirit is real."

His face was blank. For the first time since she met him, she did not feel that she could see him. Her heart spilled out to him as she panicked.

"When I was first your teacher, I hated all Sky People." Her voice stayed strong but broke into a whisper, "But you have also taught me. Spirit is all that matters. Your strong heart, your strong spirit."

He surprised her as he put his face close to hers. Instictively Neytiri rubbed her cheek against his to show him that her body accepted his affections.

"Neytiri," Jake drew out. She let her gaze fall back into his smoldering one.

Oh, she thought as the once innocent face of Jake turned seductive.

He kisses her on the mouth. A spark raced from the pout of her lips to the tip of her tail. He surprised her once again when his lips became more persistent and his tongue flirted with her lip. The sensation it caused in her head overwhelmed her.

Then she pulls back, eyes sparkling.

His calm blue face leaned towards her lips again. As much as her body refused she turned her head away from him. His half lid eyes looked into hers' questionly. The look on his face and the smoldering of his eyes filled Neytiri with self confidence and she found that to be pleasurable.

"Kissing is very good. But we have something better. Here," She insisted as she reached for his queue.

She had never done this before but the females had always gossiped about this. She only hoped she was doing it right.

Neytiri takes the end of her queue and raises it. As little of experience that she had Neytiri impressed herself with the confidence she withheld as she let her body lead her mind. She got Jake does the same. Their hands trembled as they held queues close enough to cause the glowing tendrils to expose themselves. The strands began to reach for each other as the engery grew. When a couple infused together Neytiri jerked her braid away. The intense feeling of pleasure was almost painful. The sensations were nothing like when she connected with the energy of the creatures or even directly to Eywa.

Jake gripped her narrow chin with his hand to tip his head towards her. "No, don't, let it happen." His voice alone caused her to shake with anticipation. She froze at the mire thought of trying to connect again.

As if sensing her anxiousness Jake covered her hand holding the queue with his own and guided it to his waiting one. Feeling each other again the ends move with a life of their own, straining to be joined.

* * *

" Neytiri, you know my body does not feel...Normal," he began

Her face fell and it scared him. Had he started too soon?

"This body is real," Neytiri touched his face, "This spirit is real."

He let his silence signal her to continue.

"When I was first your teacher, I hated all Sky People. But you have also taught me. Spirit is all that matters. Your strong heart, your strong spirit."

His nerves calmed when he realized her sudden express of emotion was from her misunderstanding and not his forwardness.

"Neytiri," Jake called her name as he into her mouth. The electricity sparked his lust for the Na'vi he fell in love with.

She pulls back but when Jake looked at her he didn't see displeasure so he leaned in again. She denied him however.

"Kissing is very good. But we have something better." Jake watched as se reached behind him.

He remembered Mo'at telling him about this. He may not have been listening to every detail but he remembered her mentioning the connection the queues made when connected. He would have never thought to do it with another Na'vi.

Jake let Neytiri do what she did best and that was take the lead. She raised their queues to each other. The glowing tendrils to expose themselves when they sensed one another. The strands began to reach for each other as the engery grew. When a couple infused together Neytiri jerked her braid away. He could scream when she teased him like that. The intense feeling of pleasure was almost painfully overwhelming.

Jake gripped her narrow chin with his hand to tip his head towards her. "No, don't, let it happen." He would soon beg for her to not deny him the pleasure. He covered her hand and guided to where they had began their joining. Feeling each other again the ends move with a life of their own, straining to be joined.

Neytiri's mind only thought of a white abyss as she watched the tendrils intertwine and begin to gently undulations.

Jake's body began to rock with the direct contact between his nervous system and hers. She did not know if her body was doing the same. The only thing she could really feel was his bodies tiniest movements and beats.

_The ultimate intimacy._

Their foreheads bum as they reach to embrace each other in unison. Together they into a chaste kiss and Neytiri felt an uneasiness coming from Jake's mind. It gave her some comfort knowing he was just as anxious about what they had begun since they had found a new home.

"Don't think about it. Feel," Neytiri opened her eyes to look into his blank eyes. She didn't know how she knew he was trying to comprehend this connection but she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He seemed to understand and pressed her lean body into his. The once blank stare melted away and became passionate with incentive.

"I feel you," He told her.

"I see you," Neytiri countered him. She moved her thin hand to his face with see if she could feel the intensity he was showing her.

Why had they not done this sooner?

**END CHAPTER 3: SUXT**

* * *

I wanted to make this juicier but I'll draw it out into another chapter because I know you guys are ready for a new chapter. I'm just too tired to continue this without skimming over it.

Review please!


End file.
